Bobby's World: The Movie
Bobby's World: The Movie is set to be released in the United States and Canada on August 28, 2020, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D by 20th Century Fox is distributed through Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film stars Howie Mandel, Debi Derryberry, Nick Kroll, Clancy Brown, Emily Blunt, Gary Oldman, Gail Matthius, Charity James, Susan Tolsky, Jon Lovitz, Amanda Leighton. Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides, Frank Welker, Pat Fraley, Rob Paulsen and "Weird Al" Yankovic. This film is dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg (creator of SpongeBob SquarePants), who passed away on November 2018, Chris Reccardi (best known for Ren and Stimpy and The Modifyers), who passed away on May 2019, Tino Insana passed away in 2017 and Gary Owens has passed away in 2015. Summary Bobby Generic is a young boy with big imaginations that used to live at his homeworld of Bobbyland. One day, his home was under attack by Lord Reality and his wife Lady Reality, two sinister dark rulers who hate children, imagination, and creativity. In order to get away from them, he packs his stuff and uses the magic fairy pixie dust on him, which lifts him up into the outer space, as he leaves his home and moves into Oregon on planet Earth where he meets the Generic family, who adopted him, and his next-door neighbor (Bodine Family), who is a little girl named Jackie Bodine and her sisters, Sally and Sheila. At first, Bobby has some difficulties adjusting to his new life, but he manages to pull through. Unfortunately, Lord Reality has designed a plot, with help from Lady Reality, to destroy Bobby and take over planet Earth. This leads both Bobby and Jackie on an epic journey to save the world from Lord and Lady Reality's wrath and bring imagination and creativity back to children everywhere. The treacherous quest takes Bobby and Jackie through some of Earth's most valued places including San Francisco, Hollywood, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Miami, New York City, Anchorage, Juneau, Honolulu, Mexico City, El Paso, Toronto, Buenos Aires, Montevideo, Rio de Janeiro, Rome, London, Paris, Athens, Berlin, Cairo, Moscow, Tokyo, Yokohama, Sydney, Madrid and Villorrobledo. And all the while, the pair are pursued by Lord and Lady Reality's henchmen/army and a relentless "tough as nails" hitman called Mr. Von Terrible. Plot Somewhere in the galaxy, there is a place called Bobbyland that is located in the smallest star, which can only be found in the imaginations of children everywhere. Bobbyland was a home to a sweet little boy named Bobby. One day, Bobby is wandering around in the forest having fun. Little does he know that he's being watched by a dark lord named Lord Reality and his wife Lady Reality. The two dark rulers live in a business building-like mansion at the city of BusinessVille. BusinessVille is located on an Earth-like planet, which is a lightyear away from Bobbyland. As Lord Reality and Lady Reality are watching Bobby on a video transmission from his video telescope satellite that is above Bobbyland, they get annoyed with his silly childish behavior and his obsession with imagination and creativity. They hate Bobby and want to get rid of him, so Lord Reality sends his army to destroy the boy and his world. Back in Bobbyland, Bobby is sitting in the shade watching clouds in the sky until he sees several ships flying on top of his world. The ships later attack and destroy the world with their laser beams. Bobby barely escapes the destruction of his land, packs his stuff, and uses the magic pixie dust on himself, which lifts him up into the outer space. Bobby flies away from the dying Bobbyland, which then exploded into millions of pieces, and crash lands into a yard in Oregon on planet Earth in the night. The next morning, Bobby wakes up as he sees a generic family, the Generics, who discovered him in their yard, the same yard Bobby crash landed into. They welcome him and invite him over to their house for breakfast. Due to the parents and the children going off on their regular routine, Howard and Martha Generic take Bobby to Uncle Ted. At first, Bobby is reluctant to see him but he soon finds out that he is actually a nice person with a calm and welcome heart. They end up spending a lot of quality time together and meet friends along the way (including Jackie, Sally and Sheila). Also, Jackie helps Sally and Sheila to build the two-seated tricycle while singing. Meanwhile in BusinessVille, Lord and Lady Reality have realized that Bobby is still alive, and tell their army how greatly the people will outnumber them and worry that Earth will eventually rebel against the city. In his Nightmare, The parents refuse to give him up, but after Derek slaps himself and frames Bobby for doing it, they kick Bobby out of the house. Martha puts Bobby outside in the backyard. Feeling betrayed by the monster and Bobby wakes up after his nightmare and Martha gives him a hug and she is sorry about her punishment. The next day, a mailman (who is actually one of Lord Reality's henchmen), gives a letter to the Generic family saying they have to repossess Bobby for good. Bobby (saddened by the letter) says goodbye to his family and leaves Oregon. However, Jackie says goodbye to her family and her girls, Sheila and Sally tries to chase her, But she's too late. Also, she follows him much to his shock and cheers him up by letting him go on a road trip journey with her. Later, Lord Reality and Alfred opens up a successful pizza restaurant in Oregon and starts selling them to the people. However, the pizza gives them weird side effects. (such as growing an antenna, yodeling at the wrong time, etc.) Nevertheless, they were harmless. In San Francisco, Bobby and Jackie went to Playland, an amusement park and played some attractions. After the fun, Bobby and Jackie did not realize they are lost, but Jackie tells Bobby a wonderful secret that they are going around the world. Bobby thought it was a good idea, so they go to Hollywood for today. Suddenly, they met a 14-year-old teenage bully named Peter. Before Peter is about to hit Bobby, but Jackie stopped so Peter doesn't hit him. Then, Bobby thanks Jackie for saving that bully. In Hollywood, Bobby and Jackie visit the Hollywood Walk of Fame where they see names of famous actors, actresses, singers, and other celebrities (including Seth Rogen, Drake, Eddie Murphy, Will Ferrell, Taylor Swift, Jennifer Hudson, Amy Poehler, KSI, Jimmy Fallon, Idina Menzel, Ricky Martin, and even Howie Mandel himself). They also encounter Paul and Benny who are waiting for two hired people to make money for them. Paul and Benny, (both thinking that the two children were the people that they just hired to make money) remark that they are even younger than they thought they would be and say that they have to give them a bunch of money in order for them to be rich. Thinking that they will make a bunch of money easily while going on a journey, Bobby convinces Jackie so that they could not only get rich but also go to Oregon again with said money. After visiting Grauman's Chinese Theatre, a newly developed Lord Reality's Pizza Parlor (which the robots take a picture of both of them), Planet Hollywood, and the Hollywood sign, Bobby and Jackie become mistaken as trespassers and end up in the Hollywood bank. They accidentally end up stealing money as well as a tricycle and have an idea what they have been hired for. They escape and tell some of the police about the truth which arrests Paul and Benny. Later in the Bodine Girls Bedroom, Sheila saw a note on the bed and it says "Dear Sally and Sheila, Bobby and I went around the world in many days, I hope I'll miss you. Sincerly, Jackie." and she tells Sally to look at the note and they blushed. After all the commotion, Bobby and Jackie goes to Guns n' Bullets Shop in Los Angeles, where a cashier named James Patton and all of the shoppers laugh at them. Patton tells them they won't last 5 minutes at the gunshop. Moments later, the two don't know where they parked the tricycle. Bobby and Jackie realize that they have been in the gunshop for 10 minutes and begin laughing at the cashier, who is dumbfounded by their record as they continue on foot and their tricycle is missing and Bobby and Jackie rides the limo to Las Vegas. Later, Sally and Sheila finds Jackie around the City of Oregon, Also Sally and Sheila went to Sven's house and she knocks the door and tell Aunt Ruth about where she was missing. Meanwhile that night, Bobby and Jackie went to Las Vegas and they come out of the limo and find a tricycle at an auction bid inside the Rise and Shine Hotel and Casino. They think of a plan to distract the people so they can get the tricycle. Unfortunately, the plan doesn't work and Bobby criticizes Jackie for this as the latter realizes her mistake. Bobby then washes his hands and when he uses the soap dispenser, it breaks, leaving a secret tunnel in the hotel. This sends them into the auction bid, where they are not caught but scolded at the auction bid manager who thinks that they are stealing. They escape with their tricycle as mayhem ensues in the hotel. In Oregon, Kelly and Derek Generic and their sisters Sally and Sheila Bodine see that everyone has grown an antenna. (which is a red sphere attached to them via an extra hair) After a school student tells them that Lord Reality is giving away free pizza to people for free at his pizza parlor, they go to confront him. Kelly, Derek, Sally and Sheila met Al figured out that Lord Reality has been destroying planets for years and he let the Generic and Bodine families repossess Bobby and Jackie unfairly. Derek and Kelly remembers where they kicked Bobby out of the house. Second, Sally and Sheila remembers where Bobby takes Jackie and stealed their double-seated tricycle and take a journey for her. They decide to call the police to arrest him, but before they leave the pizza parlor, Lord Reality activates a mind-control device, revealing that the pizza is actually a mind-control pizza. Al tried to escape, Before Kelly, Derek, Sally and Sheila escapes the restaraunt, The door gets locked and the enslaved citizens corner and capture them, taking the last opposition to Lord Reality and Lady Reality as their army brings the people of Oregon to BusinessVille. Then, Alfred tries to escape to Oregon Airport to Toronto. Meanwhile, Back with Bobby and Jackie... They've continue their journey in Miami. However, not all of the city is safe as there is a bunch of crime, poverty, income inequality and housing costs that far exceed the national median. To save each other from any other danger, they turn to the Extreme Life-Hacker to help make money, receiving a ludicrous job of stealing a precious jewel in New York City. Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Lord Reality, Lady Reality and Mr. Von Terrible spy on James Patton reading a comic. Suddenly, they scared James Patton. Lord Reality asks James Patton for a new machine to stop Bobby and Jackie. On their journey to New York City, Bobby and Jackie meet a coffeemaker named Sarah who gives them a tip to find the jewel. They find it at the Museum of the City of New York, but are caught by Lord Reality's robots (who are disguised as safety guards). The two barely escape and interrupt Sarah's date with her boyfriend, Tom at the Tavern on the Green. Chaos ensues when the robots are discovered and Bobby and Jackie manage to escape before everyone ends up getting an invitation to Lord Reality's pizza parlor which recently opened in New York City last night. Meanwhile in BusinessVille, Lord Reality introduces Lady Reality to the Monster serum. He tests it on a lizard and it becomes rabid and indestructible. This causes Lady Reality to have some concern over his slowly-growing power-hungriness, but Lord Reality tells her that they can do it together as a team. She agrees to it and sends more of their army to make more pizza parlors around the world. Also his robots brings Derek, Kelly, Sally and Sheila as they are prisoners and Lord Reality takes them away. In Juneau, TBA. In Honolulu, TBA. Meanwhile Still... Bobby and Jackie end up in Mexico City, where they meet a two-language speaking Italian guy named Buzzy. He invites them over to his house and they help him celebrate his birthday party. The plan works but when Bobby and Jackie leave after the party, they find the tricycle being inspected by a bunch of creepy-looking safety inspectors and hitchhike on an RV bound for Toronto. In El Paso, TBA. In Toronto, TBA. In Argentina, Bobby and Jackie are going to the Club Media Fest at Buenos Aires and then, Bobby and Jackie meet various visitors like Luisito Comunica, Calle y Poché, Pautips, Martínez Twins, Alejo Igoa, and more. In Montevideo, TBA. In Rio de Janiro, TBA. In Lord Reality's Prison, TBA. In Rome, TBA. In London, Paris, Athens, Berlin and Cairo, TBA. In Moscow, TBA. In Oregon, TBA. In Tokyo, TBA. In Yohokama,TBA. In Hong Kong, Dubai, Kolkota, Beijing and Singapore, TBA In Sydney, TBA. In BusinessVille, TBA In Madrid, TBA. In Villorrobledo, TBA. In BusinessVille, TBA At the forest near at BusinessVille, TBA In Lord Reality's Prison, TBA. In Oregon, TBA In a scene that plays after the first part of the closing credits sequence, Derek Generic tells Bobby a horrible secret that someone told him about Fox and Disney together, but before he continues to talk, all references to the secret have been reduced with an announcer praising the two companies. Derek Generic tries again to tell Fox and Disney's horrifying secret to the viewers only to get cut off by the second part of the closing credits sequence. In the post-credit scene of the aftermath of destruction of BusinessVille, Diego and Lily survives from the destruction and suddenly, They were both under arrest by Meeker and Snerd as the policemen and taking them away. Cast * [[Howie Mandel]] voices the following characters: ** Robert Adelvice "Bobby" Generic a 4-year-old little boy with his big overactive imagination on how he sees the world. Bobby has spiky black hair. In Bobbyland, he wears a white sailor-like hat with black tassels, white shirt with short sleeves, blue navy sailor collar with white stripes, blue shorts with two white buttons, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. On earth, he wears a white shirt with red short sleeves, red shorts and blue sneakers. He's the main titular protagonist of the movie. His voice actor also serves as executive producer of the film and a singing voice by E.G. Daily. ** Howard Generic, Bobby's father. * [[Debi Derryberry]] voices the following characters: ** Jacqueline "Jackie" Bodine a 5-year old little girl. She's next-door neighbor, classmate, love interest and girlfriend. Jackie has spikey red hair with the floor-length pigtails. She wears earrings, pink shirt, lime green skirt, white bandage on her left leg, pink socks and brown slippers. She has a crush on Bobby and always kisses him, which he hates, and hugs him, which he loves. She speaks with a monotonic voice who is the main deuteragonist of the movie and a singing voice by Tara Strong. ** Debra Bodine, Jackie's Mother * [[https://idea-2.fandom.com/wiki/ Nick Kroll|'Nick Kroll']] as Lord Reality, a sinister dark lord who hates children, especially Bobby and Jackie, imagination, and creativity. He's the main antagonist of the movie. * [[https://idea-2.fandom.com/wiki/ Emily Blunt|'Emily Blunt']] as Lady Reality, Lord Reality's wife who, like him, also hates children, imagination, and creativity. She's one of the two secondary antagonists of the movie. * [[Gary Oldman]] as Mr. Von Terrible, a relentless "tough as nails" hitman who is hired by Lord Reality and Lady Reality to exterminate Bobby and Jackie. He's one of the two secondary antagonists of the movie. * [[Gail Matthius']] as Martha Sven-Generic, Bobby's mother who often punctuates her speech with phrases like "Fer corn sakes", "Fer cryin' in the mud", "gee golly", "gosh darn", and "don't 'cha know". * [[Charity James]] as Kelly Generic, Bobby's 15-year-old tomboyish bully sister. She wears her blonde hair in the popular "shag" cut and her preferred attire is a cut-out green vest, short khaki shorts, a magenta and black striped sleeveless shirt beneath the vest with matching leggings and white gym shoes with yellow socks. * [[Natalie Palamides']] as Derek Generic, Bobby's 10-year-old brother who always teases and insults Bobby and tends to call him a "dork". He has a blonde hair with a rat-tail hairdo and black-doted eyes. He wears navy blue shirt with a yellow 0 text, blue long pants with holes (small on the right and big on the left), white socks and grey sneakers. * [[-'Susan Tolsky']] as Aunt Ruth, Martha's sister who is Bobby's aunt. She has bronze hair with a round ponytail on top, She wears olive green jacket, lavender dress, sand-color socks and brown shoes. * Clancy Brown as Uncle Ted, a fun-loving fellow who is Bobby's uncle. He's also the brother of Martha and Ruth. He has bronze hair and eyebrows. He wears yellow shirt with a polka-dot shaped like red hearts, A watch on his right wrist, grey long pants, yellow socks and brown shoes. * Jon Lovitz as Johnny Bodine, Jackie's Father * Amanda Leighton as Sally Bodine, Jackie's 6-year old sister. She has brownish-red hair, In the Show, She wears purple shirt, crimson skirt, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes * Kristen Li as Sheila Bodine, Jackie's 4-year old sister. She has blonde hair. In the show, She wears lavender shirt with white sleeve with the yellow smile face, blue-jean skirt, black and white striped short stockings and white shoes with daisy on it. * [[Pat Fraley]] and [[Rob Paulsen]] as Meeker and Snerd, * Seth Rogen as an animated caricature of himself and the narrator of the movie. * John Ratzenberger as an animated caricature of himself. * Patrick Stewart as an animated caricature of himself. * Lady Gaga as an animated caricature of herself. * Taylor Swift as an animated caricature of herself. * [[Frank Welker]] as Roger, the Generic family dog. * [["Weird Al" Yankovic']] as Alfred Bossman of Al's Pizza Parlor and Lord Reality's Pizza Parlor and grand re-opened as Al's Pizza Parlor during the end credit sequence. * '''Keegan-Michael Key' & Jordan Peele as Paul Mucker and Benny Scratch, respectively. They both live in Hollywood and believe that Bobby and Jackie are the people they hired to make money for a movie. * Patrick Warburton as James Patton, the cashier of his gunshop called Guns n' Bullets. He really lives in Los Angeles. * Chris Pine as Tom, a man who has a love relationship with Sarah. * Bill Hader as Devon Hullon, the Extreme Life-Hacker who hacks life for the people of the world. He lives in Miami. * Sean Glambrone as Sammy, the Extreme Life-Hacker's trusted assistant. * Denis Leary as Agent Alan Marcus. He's the Agent who lives in New York City. * Sandy Fox as Agent Janie Marcus, Agent Alan Marcus' wife who lives in New York City. * Jason Bateman as Mike Payson, Agent Alan and Agent Jane's sidekick. who lives in New York City. * John O'Hurley as Brian Payson, Agent Alan and Agent Jane's second sidekick and Mike's brother that who lives in New York City. * Kristen Schaal as Sarah, a coffeemaker in New York City, who is nice and sweet to the people. She also has a love relationship with Tom. * Conan O'Brien as Rocky Adams, the driver takes Bobby and Jackie to Toronto miles away. * Ally Maki as Jenna Malaki, a woman who befriends Bobby and Jackie. She lives in Honolulu. * Michael Peña as Mark Buzzy, a two-language speaking Italian guy who lives in Mexico City. * Gal Gaddot as Lily Garcia, a woman who lives in Madrid and she follows for her evil plan by Diego. She was later betrayed to Bobby and Jackie and begins to join with Lord Reality and Diego. * Kimiko Glenn as Yosha Pearl, a girl who befriends Bobby and Jackie. She lives in Tokyo. * Jacob Temblay as Timmy Pearl, Yosha's little brother who also lives in Tokyo. He also has a secret superhero alter-ego named Super-Timmy. His voice actor recorded all of Timmy's lines before starting production on Good Boys. * Charlyne Yi as Nokado "No-Name" Namenoko , Yosha's older sister. Despite their differences, No-Name shares a friendship with Timmy. * Michael Cera as Noah Sterlin who lives in Los Angeles. * Selma Hayek as Gladys Pippleton who lives in Los Angeles * Kristen Wiig as Penelope Cordon who lives in Los Angeles * Ben Schwartz as Will Ferton, a man who befriends Bobby and Jackie. He lives in El Paso. * James Wong and Doug E. Doug as Chad Ding and Jake Tenning, two men who both born in autism. They lives in Toronto. * Tom Hardy as Sean Glory, the Guardian of San Francisco Museum. He lives in San Francisco. * Oscar Isaac as Melvin Mork, a man who befriends Bobby and Jackie. He lives in Toronto. * Jake Goldman as Jim Omar, Melvin's friend who also lives in Toronto. * Joshua Black as Donald "Donny" Sherman. a man who befriends Bobby and Jackie. He lives in Toronto * Roger L. Jackson,' Adam Gardiner',' Clint Bajakian '''and' Andrew Laing''' as Lord Reality's henchmen who they capture Bobby and Jackie. * Simon Baker as Isaac Martin, a 44-year old man who befriends Bobby and Jackie. He lives in Sydney. * Sergio Mendes as Jonathan Sebastian, a man who befriends Bobby and Jackie. He lives in Rio de Janeiro * Benicio del Toro as Diego Curamba, a man who lives in Madrid and he has an evil plan by Lord Reality, his wife and his henchmen. he was later betrayed to Bobby and Jackie and begins to join with Lord Reality and Lily. * Ben Affleck as Gill Aleva, a man who also lives in Madrid * Owen Wilson as Vinnie Torolis, a man who also lives in Madrid * Justin Bieber as Clyde Formacao, a man who lives in Rio De Janerio * Michaela Luci as Jessica Ramino * Zachary Quinto as Ian Ramino * Amy Landecker as Melinda Ramino * Gaelan Connell as Arthur Thanis * Kelsey Grammer as Maxwell Batley * John Travolta as Jeffery Henchman * Charlie Wright as Thomas Bongo, A 12-years old kid who befriends Bobby and Jackie. He lives in Montevideo * Billie Ellish as Andrea Bongo, Thomas' Mother. * Jennifer Aniston as Wanda Bongo, Thomas' Aunt. * Steve Buscemi as Wiston Bongo, Thomas' Father. * Danny DeVito as Elmer, Thomas' deceased uncle. * Ed Helms as Frank Collin, a robber who shoots Elmer by a robbery bank. * Gabriel Bateman as Arthur Coop, a 12 year old boy who is preparing to go home soon to Juneau. * Cara Buono as Emily, Arthur Coop's mother, who is organizing the move from house-to-house. * Finn Wolfhard as Peter Culton, a bully 14-years old teenager who makes fun of Bobby and Jackie. He lives in San Fransisco. * Luisito Comunica as Himself * Calle y Poché as Themselves * Paula Galindo as Herself * Martínez Twins as Themselves * Alejo Igoa as Himself * La Pereztroica as Herself * La Bala as Herself * Kevlex as Himself * RaptorGamer as Himself * Paulettee as Herself * Kevin Hart as Barney Hullon, a 20-years old guy who is the brother of The Extreme Life-Hacker. * Lizzo as Hailee Hullon, The Extreme Life-Hacker's Mom. * John Goodman as Gordon Cortezie, Tom's Father. * Donna Murphy as Elisa Gudman, Sarah's mother. * Jason David Frank as Brandon Chavo, The Club Media Fest Announcer from Buenos Aires. * Miles Teller as Berry, the first elf of Bobbyland. * Tom Kenny as Jerry, the second elf of Bobbyland. * Cathy Cavadini as Terry, the third elf of Bobbyland. * Cameron Seely as Cutie, Bobby's twin-sister of Bobbyland. * Jill Talley as Queen Lady, Bobby's mother of Bobbyland. * Catherine Reitman as Princess Goldie, Bobby's sister of Bobbyland. * Ed Oxenbould as Mr. Jean * Ian James Corlett as Mr. Patrick * Billy West as Pablo, the worker of BusinessVille * Ethan Slater as Lincoln, the worker of BusinessVille * Fred Tatasciore as Phil, the worker of BusinessVille * Neel Sethi as Ethan Holly, a religious but disruptive student who mocks his own religion and does anything to avoid praying daily. He lives in Sydney. * Yuri Lowenthal as Dolph Kawabe, Yosha Pearl's martial arts boyfriend who lives in Tokyo. He is the Quaternary antagonist. * Allison Janney as Grace Martin, Isaac's daughter who lives in Sydney and hates her life and Isaac always bothers her. * Phil LaMarr as Marty Yecks * Tom Holland as Andy Reithman * Tress MacNeille as Vicky Norez Actors considered * Before Chris Pratt got the role of Howard Generic, actors such as Tom Holland, Kenan Thompson, Chris Hemsworth, Will Ferell, Ewan McGregor, Sterling K. Brown, and Joel Murray were considered for the role. * Before Elizabeth Banks got the role of Martha Sven-Generic, Zendaya and Sofia Carson were considered for the role. * Louis C.K and Patton Oswalt were considered for the role of Uncle Ted * John Cena was considered for the role of Lord Reality. * Julie Andrews was considered for the role of Lady Reality Popular culture cameos and references In the movie, there are several different easter eggs, as well as cultural references to other media, such as television shows, movies, and video games. List of cultural references * There is a part where Bobby says "Good night, everybody!". This is a reference of Yakko Warner from the Warner Bros.' 1993 TV Show, Animaniacs. * The part where Lord Reality mind controls people to help Lord Reality is a reference to Minecraft: Story Mode when PAMAmind controls people. * There is a part where Peter says "Hasta la Vista, Bobby!". This is a reference of Terminator. * There is a part where Bobby says "Jackie, Go back to your house. I'm leaving Oregon, alone!" and Jackie says "Yes you are!, But I'm coming, too!". this is the reference of the end of the movie "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. * Kevin, Stuart and Bob (From Minions) can be seen in the prize area as plushes of Playland. * The Captain Squash poster can be seen on Planet Hollywood. * There is a part where Bobby and Jackie are in Toronto and a Skunk statue appears, that statue makes a reference to the 2000's animated series, Skunk Fu!. Coming soon! List of easter eggs * There are multiple promotions in the film that appear as easter eggs, which are either camouflaged or hidden within other things. * The promotions (such as Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Burger King, Starbucks, Peter Piper Pizza, Applebee's, among other promotions) appear as hidden easter eggs in the film. Coming soon! Production Development Bobby's World: The Movie was long-planned; In November 2014, it was announced that Mandel told a crowd at Comikaze that plans to revive the series were in motion. In May 2015, 20th Century Fox Animation greenlit the Bobby's World movie in production. Mandel was concerned after watching animated films with his family, about the challenge of Bobby doing something more cinematically-consequential and inspiring without losing the charm of the series. "To do a big 112-minute feature film about Bobby getting lost in his own imagination would be a big mistake. This has to be Bobby on a grand-scale adventure. That's where all the action, heart, and comedy are coming from, having two characters, Bobby and Jackie, an imaginative little boy and a little girl who has a secret crush, on this dangerous odyssey with all the odds and evens against them." Howie Mandel signed Nicholas Stoller, Genndy Tartakovsky, and Conrad Vernon to direct the film. Writing There was difficulty finding a story that was sufficient for a film, and the crew did not have enough time to complete such a project, as they already worked full-time on other animated films. The crew was initially worried that creating a film based on a 90's TV series would have a negative effect, as they did not have enough people to focus their attention on this project. As the film progressed, additional artists were hired so that the film could be done on time. The "strongest possible" writing team was assembled, with the film's directors and executive producer, Greg Grabianski, Robert Mittenthal, and Jon Vitti being selected. Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger both joined the writing team later. The film's original plot had Bobby being kidnapped and chosen as "the special one" while his family is trying to find him; an obvious reference to both animated films, The LEGO Movie, and Finding Nemo, this was later said by Howie Mandel and Conrad Vernon to be a "joke" plot to keep fans of the show busy. For the official plot of the film, the writers created an epic mythical hero story: The destruction of Bobbyland, Bobby moving in with the Generic family, and an evil lord's plan, which brings Bobby and his next-door neighbor Jackie on an epic quest. The first full cut of animatics and storyboards for the film were over two-hours long, which is uncommon for animated films, and the directors attributed this mostly to the writing team and their approach of adding as many elements to the film as they could at the outset with the intention of seeing what it could "handle" and then shaping the film from there. The final runtime will be between that and 90 minutes, the standard length of an animated film, with a balance having to be found between the expectations of an animated film that will have a large child-based audience and the requirements of the story which the directors felt were similar to many grand-scale animated films especially due to the large amount of characters in this film. Casting Howie Mandel is rumored to reprise his role as Bobby. Mandel later announced that he will be serving as executive producer and that he will return as Bobby Generic. The rest of the cast was announced in September 2018. Animation Animation began in October 2018. Howie Mandel rejected making a CGI film, calling the film's animation "a tribute to the world and art of traditional hand-drawn animated films". He said that he would not like it if the film was CGI and that it would destroy the hearts of people who grew up with Bobby's World. The film was produced in a widescreen 2.35:1 aspect ratio, to distinguish it from the looks of the Bobby's World TV series and was colored by the same palette behind said show. The animation was directed by Chris Bailey and Matthew O'Callaghan and supervised by veteran animators, James Baxter, Eric Goldberg, and Frans Vischer. All three animation supervisors also helped redesign the characters from the show. Most of the in-house animation crew of the film were from many different animation studios, including Walt Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, DHX Media, Duncan Studio, and Warner Bros. Animation. The animation was done by Film Roman in Woodland Hills, California and Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California. Additional animation production work was divided among eight studios: Yowza Animation in Toronto, Canada, Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver, Canada, Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa, Canada, Toon City Animation in Manila, Philippines, Wang Film Productions in Xindian, Taipei, Taiwan, Digital eMation/Rough Draft's division in South Korea, and Warner Bros. Animation in Burbank, California. The stereoscopic 3D conversion and the stereographic animation was done by StereoD in Burbank, California. Roger Deakins, Alexander McDowell, and Raymond Zibach signed on as visual consultants for the movie. The three consultants tackled with the idea of a three-dimensional traditional-animated film. Because of this, the camera moves both differently than many of the hand-drawn animated films and similarly to a live-action film. Post production Gary Rydstrom and Randy Thom, the sound designers of the film, used a combination of sound approaches. Some of the sound effects are cartoony while others tend to be more realistic. Music In May 2019, it was confirmed that Alan Menken and Christopher Lennertz would compose the score for the film. Menken and Lennertz previously composed the score together for the R-rated CGI animated film Sausage Party. The two felt that the score was a "unique challenge" as they had to "try and express the style of Bobby's World without wearing the audience out". They used the opening theme from the series, but they did not want to overuse it. Songs Also in May 2019, Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz were announced to compose and write ten songs for the film. Menken and Schwartz previously wrote songs together for The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Home on the Range, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Enchanted ''and Tangled.'' Soundtrack : Main article: Bobby's World: The Movie: Deluxe Motion Picture Soundtrack Visual Effects Industrial Light & Magic and ImageMovers are the companies that are rumored to produce the visual effects. Coming soon! Release This film is set to be released on August 28, 2020, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D by 20th Century Fox and will be rated PG for fast-paced sequences of action/peril, rude/suggestive humor, mild language and thematic elements throughout. This film will also premiere on August 7, 2020 (fourteen days earlier) at the Anaheim Gardenwalk. More coming soon! Short film in US and UK, The film will be accompanied by a short animated film based on Tedd Arnold's book, [[https://bobbys-world.fandom.com/wiki/No More Water In The Tub|''No More Water In The Tub.]] In Some Countries (like South America and Australia), the film will be accompanied by a Illumination animated short film film based on The Secret Life of Pets 2, A New York City Mayhem. Marketing The voice cast appeared at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con International to announce the movie and present a clip highlighting traditionally-animated films, along with footage from Bobby's World: The Movie, which is done entirely in storyboards. The footage, which was screened exclusively for the panel, received strong audience reaction with traditional animation fans "literally jumping on the floor once the footage played." In October 2018, the first clip was released on YouTube for one day only. Trailers and TV spots * The first theatrical trailer will be released on April 26th, 2019 and will be shown before ''Avengers: Endgame, Detective Pikachu, Aladdin (2019), Rocketman, John Wick: Chapter 3 -- Parabellum, G''odzilla: King of the Monsters'', Dark Phoenix, The Secret Life of Pets 2, Men in Black: International, Toy Story 4, Spider-Man: Far from Home, The Lion King (2019), Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw, Dora and the Lost City of Gold, The Angry Birds Movie 2, The Queen's Corgi, ''and ''Angel Has Fallen. A "teaser reaction" video, introducing the new characters, voiced by Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Chris Pine, Bill Hader, and Kristen Schaal will be released the following day. * A sneak peek of the movie (featuring the directors) will be released on home media releases of The Missing Link ''and ''Toy Story 4. * The second theatrical trailer will be released on September 20th, 2019 and will be shown before Running With the Devil, Rambo: Last Blood, Corporate Animals, Abominable, Doom: Annihilation, The Addams Family, Ford v Ferrari, Charlie's Angels, Terminator: Dark Fate, Noelle, Midway, Frozen II, Jumanji: The Next Level, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Cats, Little Women, 1917, Uncut Gems, and Spies in Disguise. * An exclusive extended trailer will be released at the San Diego Comic Con in July 2019, and will be later shown at the D23 Expo in August 2019. * The third theatrical trailer will be released on January 30th, 2020 before Power Rangers Beast Morphers - Season 2 premieres on March 7th, 2020 on Nickelodeon and will be shown before Dolittle, Just Mercy, Bad Boys for Life, Sonic the Hedgehog,'' Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway'', Onward, Mulan (2020), Godzilla vs. Kong, Call of the Wild, Trolls World Tour ''and James Bond 007: No Time to Die''. * To promote the 3D technology that is utilized in this film, a 3D trailer will be shown during Super Bowl LIV. Character spots (in 2D, each spot runs about 60 seconds.) will also be aired during the game. * The forth and final theatrical trailer will be released Sunday, May 10th, 2020 on Fox during The Simpsons and will be shown before Scooby, The Woman in the Window, Artemis Fowl, Fast & Furious 9, Soul, Minions 2, The Bob's Burgers Movie, Ghostbusters 2020, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run * TV spots will begin airing in June 2020. Theatrical release promotions * McDonald's promoted for the film in the United States and the United Kingdom by putting 13 toys in their Happy Meals. The toys are Bobby, Jackie, Sally, Sheila, Lord Reality, Lady Reality, Martha, Howard, Derek, Kelly, Roger, Uncle Ted and Aunt Ruth. Plus, they did a Sweepstakes called The Bobby’s Game! where it has a scratch card game piece with chances of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include one million dollars, a trip to California with the El Capitan Theatre movie premiere, tickets to 20th Century Fox Park (depending on where you live), a flat-screen TV, a new Audi, A Xbox One with 4 Games (which are LEGO Bobby's World: The Videogame (2020), Minecraft, PAW Patrol: On a Roll and ROBLOX), or a signed movie poster * In the UK, Tesco did a competition where there is a Bobby's World: The Movie voucher hidden inside 1 item in the store. If you happen to buy the item, you earn $ 1,000,000 dollars, a signed Bobby's World: The Movie poster, and the tickets to see the movie. * Pepsi released sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, with The Grand Prize a trip to the movie premiere at El Capitan Theatre, in California, and other prizes also, in addition, Crystal Pepsi returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, BobbyBlast (a blueberry/cherry-flavored Crystal Pepsi). * In The US and UK Lego did Lego sets for the film and on the side of the box you can get an offer on movie tickets for the film at your local theater/cinema. * In the US M&Ms did an promotion with a chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 10 million dollars, a trip to California with El Capitan Theatre movie premiere and tickets 20th Century Fox Park, Other prizes include winning the tickets to see the movie, a Nintendo Switch with LEGO Bobby's World: The Video Game, a flat-screen TV, a new car, and a signed Bobby's World: The Movie poster. Plus, a new M&Ms flavor called Crystal Peanut Butter Strawberry M&Ms (Strawberry/Peanut Butter-flavored M&Ms) was released to markets for a limited time in order to advertise the Spring theming of the movie. * In The US, on Kellogg's Eggo Waffles inside there's glow in the dark stickers themed to the movie. * In The US and UK on Kellogg's cereal's such as Froot Loops, Apple Jacks, Frosted Mini-Wheats, Frosted Flakes, Kellogg's Corn Flakes, Rice Krispies, Smorz, Special K, Krave, Corn Pops, Coco Pops and Raisin Bran have one of 12 free mini plushies hidden inside the cereals themselves. the 13 mini plushies are Bobby, Jackie, Sally, Sheila, Lord Reality, Lady Reality, Martha, Howard, Derek, Kelly, Roger, Uncle Ted and Aunt Ruth. * Kellogg's also produced a new Bobby's World cereal in the UK, named Bobsize Bites, with the cereal in marshmallow shape of the main characters' heads. * In The US Lunchables did a promotion with a chance of winning a trip to 20th Century Fox Resort in California also they did stickers on the back of the box. * In UK Kinder did mini-figures inside ther Chocolate Egg's the mini-figures are Bobby, Jackie, Sally, Sheila, Lord Reality, Lady Reality, Martha, Howard, Derek, Kelly, Roger, Uncle Ted and Aunt Ruth. * Kabilion will air a Bobby's World 30th Anniversary marathon Saturday Afternoons on July 2020. * On February 18, 2020, Shout! Factory announced that they will release the 30th Anniversary Edition of Bobby's World: The Complete Series on Blu-Ray and DVD including Special Features such as Deleted Scenes, Interview with Howie Mandel with special guest stars, Commentaries for 81 episodes and more and other FOX Kids shows are coming to Shout! Factory on DVD in 2020. * LEGO Bobby's World: The Videogame on the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, Xbox One and PC on August 18, 2020 * In the US, Chips Ahoy! hid free merchandise from the film inside of their packs. This included Top Trumps, mini-plushies, and more. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * Chuck E Cheese's released Bobby-shaped pizzas with mushrooms for the eyes and a deal called the Bobbyistc combo which includes a large pepperoni and sausage pizza, bread-sticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited time Hershey Chocolate/Blue Frosting/Whip Cream marshmallow/Oreo/Brownie mini cake called the Bobby's Cake and they did a Pizza Called the Bobby-Pizza a pizza with a mix of Mozzarella cheese, American cheese, Pepperoni, Red/Green Jalapeños, olives, mushrooms and Sausage plus they did 3 dollar off offer for the DVD/Blu-Ray release for the film. * Nintendo released a rail shooter arcade game with one of the prizes being a DVD release for the film Director's cut : Main article: Bobby's World: The Movie: Director's Cut A director's cut of the movie will be run on the first 25 days of December 2020 in theaters. Home media This movie will be available on 4K Ultra HD, Blu-ray, DVD and Digital, November 17, 2020. Bonus Features * 3 Theatrical shorts **Webbly's New Girlfriend **No More Water In The Tub **Maggie Simpson In: The Longest Daycare * 2 Music Videoes by "Weird Al" Yankovic **The Place That I Called Home **Bobby's World Anthem * Song Selection **Magic, Fun & Laughter **Working Together **I'm Standing Out **We Are Also Very Different **Everyone Needs a Friend **I Love You, Tokyo **Everyone Needs a Friend (reprise) **I'm Standing Out (reprise) **Working Together (reprise) **The Place That We Called Home More coming soon! * Audio: English Dolby Atmos (4K UHD) English 7.1 DTS:X (Blu-ray) English 5.1 Dolby Digital (DVD) English Audio Description 2.0 Dolby Surround Spanish (Latin American) 5.1 Dolby Digital Spanish (Latin American) 2.0 Dolby Surround French (Quebec) 5.1 Dolby Digital French (Quebec) 2.0 Dolby Surround Portuguese (Brazil) 5.1 Dolby Digital Portuguese (Portugal) 5.1 Dolby Digital German 5.1 Dolby Digital Italian 5.1 Dolby Digital Japanese 5.1 Dolby Digital Thai 5.1 Dolby Digital Indonesian 5.1 Dolby Digital Vietnamese 5.1 Dolby Digital Arabic 5.1 Dolby Digital Czech 5.1 Dolby Digital Dutch 5.1 Dolby Digital (Blu-Ray and Blu-Ray 3D) Spanish (Castilian) 5.1 DTS French (Parisian) German 5.1 DTS Italian 5.1 DTS Japanese 5.1 DTS (4K UHD Only) * Subtitles: English English SDH* Spanish (Latin America) French (Quebec) (Blu-ray,DVD and 4K UHD) Portuguese (Brazil) Portuguese (Portugal) German SDH Czech SDH Italian SDH Thai Arabic Korean Malay Vietnamese Indonesian (Blu-Ray and Blu-Ray 3D) Spanish (Castilian) French (Parisian) Cantonese Danish Finnish Mandarin Norwegian Swedish (4K UHD Only) Japanese German Italian Dutch (Blu-Ray and 4K UHD) *subtitled for the deaf and hard of hearing impeared Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 94% based on 235 reviews, with an average score of 9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Bobby's World: The Movie expands upon the titular character's world with fluid animation, great characters, a spectacular voice cast, and slick writing that will make some of today's animated movies look pedestrian." On Metacritic, the film holds a weighted average score of 90 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a rare grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Ken Jaworowski of Time Magazine praised the cast, and described them as having "elevated their vocal work to a craft that goes way beyond simple line readings". Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly gave the film a rare "A+" grade and applauded the film's creative team for "upholding the bars of traditional animation". Kirk Honeycutt of The Hollywood Reporter praised the directors for "rediscovering hand-drawn traditional animation" and for "a funny yet daring journey for the characters". Andrew Barker of Variety praised the film for "being downright funny and adventurous". Although he felt the film was too long and the 3D elements were bugging him, he said the film would prove "popular among kids and adults alike." Elizabeth Weitzman of the New York Daily News gave the film five out of five stars, saying "The spirit of traditional animation remains true to its source. In other words, it's cheerfully random and spectacular." The Los Angeles Times gave the film a positive review claiming that "It is clever, ridiculous, and ageless." Nicolas Rapold of The New York Times also gave the film a positive review saying that "somewhere in the film's colorful imagery, fresh animation, and well-balanced script, we might begin to realize that we’re watching a terrifying satire about the ways that a life without imagination makes monsters of us all". IGN gave the film a 9.5 out of 10 "Amazing" score, saying that "The colorful action and adventure should delight children, but the smart and humorous script makes it definitely appealing to grown-ups." Accolades Coming soon! Trivia * This is the ninth theatrical 20th Century Fox animated film to be traditionally-animated after Wizards, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, Fire and Ice, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest, The Pagemaster, Anastasia, Titan A.E., The Simpsons Movie, and The Bob's Burgers Movie * This is also the sixth traditionally-animated 20th Century Fox film to be in a 2.35:1 aspect ratio after Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure, Anastasia, Titan A.E., The Simpsons Movie, and Bob's Burgers: The Movie. * This is the fourth Fox Kids film after Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and Digimon: The Movie. * This movie features "Weird Al" Yankovic for the second movie since UHF. * Debra Bodine, Johnny Bodine, Sheila and Sally are appeared in the movie * Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li and Natalie Palamides are the voice actors of the movie since from the show, The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series). * Laura the Jack Russell Terrier will use the design of Max from The Secret Life of Pets duology * This is also the third animated film to star Chris Pine, following Rise of the Guardians and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. * The scene where Uncle Ted flips through various TV channels is similar to the channel surfing sequence from Toy Story 2. It is also made specifically and only for the first theatrical trailer. * The frames from the beginning of the first theatrical trailer (where Uncle Ted flips through channels) shows scenes from all episodes, which consist of and some others * There will be a scene similar to the movie reference of My Little Pony: The Movie where Bobby argues with Jackie about the Big Battle. At one point Bobby shouts out "Well, maybe I would've been better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU!!!" Like Twilight Sparkle did to Pinkie Pie. After shouting at Jackie, he walks away saying that she doesn't want to talk to Jackie, Derek, Kelly, Sally and Sheila walk away shunning and leaving him all by himself. After that they both captured by the Lord Reality’s henchmen more like, Tempest Shadow captures Twilight Sparkle. * The beginning of the movie up until when Bobby crash-lands on planet Earth were all done in 1.78:1 while the rest of the movie is done in 2.35:1. * Careless Whisper by George Michael playing everytime someone is in love. * The ending was originally going to have Bobby Generic's family give him a new tricycle (for saving the world), and he goes on a joyride (which plays over the first part of the end credits). However, it was scrapped (but finished for the director's cut version) and was replaced with a new one in the final film. * The original ending combines the opening sequence from the Bobby's World TV series with similar sequences from The Naked Gun film series, Dick Tracy, The Simpsons, and the Family Guy Season 4 episode, "PTV". * The original ending's places are, in order: The Generic Family's house, the streets of Oregon, a car wash, a waterslide, under the sea, the jungle, the forest, the Prehistoric era (where Bobby's tricycle encounters some Flintstone knockoffs), an underground mine ride, a rollercoaster, the road (which culminates in Homer Simpson from the Simpsons, Peter Griffin from Family Guy and Bob Belcher from Bob's Burgers getting chased by the tricycle), a race track, a bobsled race, the Death Star from Star Wars, New New York from Futurama (the Planet Express ship makes a cameo appearance), and the Stargate from 2001: A Space Odyssey. * There will be another scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie, where Diego sees a rainboom in the distance with Paul and Benny in the Plaza de los Toros with the song, Happy Toghetter by The Turtles. Paul, Benny, Gill, Vinnie and Clyde are there, but Lily and her crew say ignorance. Under the cover, Will asks with shame that they saw his sonic rain bomb and Bobby screams angry "Are you kidding me?" to the. Bobby fears that the bulls abandon them and an idea occurs to them. Press a button to enter the bulls in the entrance when you hear the signal, this makes the bulls come out. Paul, Benny, Gill, Vinnie and Clyde left the Plaza that was running. * There will be another scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie where Howard, Martha, Aunt Ruth, Derek, Kelly, Sally and Sheila feel bad about what Bobby said to them. Uncle Ted tell them that Bobby and Jackie are captured by the Lord Reality's henchmen. then they all come up with a plan to save Bobby and Jackie. And at the end of the scene, Howard, Martha, Aunt Ruth, Derek, Kelly, Sally and Sheila will say, "All for one, And one for all!". * After In the dark of the night, there is a scene similar to My Little Pony: The Movie and Teen Titans Go! To the movies where Howard, Martha, Aunt Ruth, Uncle Ted, Derek, Kelly, Sally and Sheila flee the Lord Reality bar and enter their vehicles while the Lord Reality and his henchmen chase after them. Jackie's parents also run out of the Lord Reality's bar and decide to join with Howard, Martha, Aunt Ruth, Uncle Ted, Derek, Kelly, Sally and Sheila. When Lord Reality throws a lava ball at them, they all went down a waterfall. Lord Reality tells the henchmen to follow Howard, Martha, Aunt Ruth, Uncle Ted, Derek, Kelly, Sally and Sheila, but they refuse. * During the closing credits, there will be cartoon versions of the live action, CGI, anime and stop motion characters during the song Que No Te Importe Nada by El Valentino. Although the film uses their designs from their own shows, movies and video games. * This movie contains a run-time Approximately 98 Minutes. * Grace the Sister of Isaac will use the design of Parker Needler from The Addams Family (2019) * My leg!: It makes a surprise appearance during the Big Battle and Martha kicks Lady Reality's left leg. * The song The Place That We Called Home, is sung to the parody of That Place I Called Slaughter Race from Ralph Breaks The Internet but with different lyrics. * The film was originally gonna have an opening scene similar to Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters with Bobby and Jackie singing in a movie theater. It also has Lord and Lady Reality in a rock band making Bobby and Jackie run out of the theater. But it was removed due to some profanity and violent lyrics in the opening song. Although this scene was in the deleted scenes. * This was the 1st film to collaborate with 8 different cartoon series and 2 movie series. * The film collaborates With Eek! The Cat, The Tick, Life With Louie, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego, C Bear & Jamal, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Simpsons, Alvin & The Chipmunks, Family Guy & Ice Age. * During the ending scene, everyone is doing activities for Bobby's Celebration (for saving the world): ** Dancing ** The Generic Family give Bobby a new tricycle ** Eating food and drink ** Singing ** Doing a fashion show ** Hitting a pinata ** Having a puppet show ** Doing a karaoke ** Doing a magic show ** In a comedy club ** Having a race ** Bobby and Jackie on a game show hosted by Omar ** In Bobby's fan club ** Pinning a tail on Donkey ** Playing Dugeons and Dragons ** Blowing noisemakers ** Playing Spin the Bottle ** Taking selfies ** Blowing bubbles ** Swimming in the pool ** Taking a group photo * The real-life songs are used in this movie: Necessary Evil by Motionless in White, Stayin' Alive by Bee Gees, Ashes to Ashes by David Bowie, Mama Told Me Not to Come by Three Dog Night, and What is Love by Haddaway. * The songs Kelly Generic plays on a radio to defeat Lord Reality and his minions: ** Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper ** Karma Chameleon by Culture Club ** Song 2 by Blur ** I Will Surive by Cake ** Car Jamming by The Clash ** Trololo Song by Eduard Khil ** Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses * During The Battle at Business-Ville, Generics and Bodines (minus Debra and Johnny) are on the battle to save Bobby and Jackie. * In Oregon, Bobby, Jackie, Sheila, Sally are in the audience. during the song, The Place That We Called Home. ** There is a deleted scene that shows the prologue of the movie. Show how BusinessVille looks after Bobby's first visit while narrating the Dragon Ball Super narrator and bringing his speech to his armies. * Lord Reality has its design similar to Darth Vader in this movie. * Thomas Bongo has his design similar to Charlie Brown of Peanuts. * The DVD and Blu Ray will have deleted scenes, Bloopers, 3 short films and music videos. * During the song in a musical number sequence of "We Are All So Very Different", Bobby and Jackie walk through the Festival of Lights in Rio de Janerio in different colors, Bobby and Jackie walk through a snowstorm in Antarctica, walking in a dark cave in Malaysia with Bobby holding a flashlight. That then be chased by some bats. Ride on a log of water in Venezuela and get wet with Bobby and Jackie taking a picture of them wet. Then it shows a split screen of Bobby and Jackie walking in Chile and Howard, Martha, Derek, Kelly, Uncle Ted, Aunt Ruth, Sheila and Sally looking for Bobby and Jackie and his family and her girls fades out. * The film will have 42 songs. * Cartoon sound effects will be used throughout the movie. * The BussinessVille Castle resembles a Bowser's Castle-like, it also includes the Eye of the dead. It is surrounded by lava and guarded by a dragon, Christopher. * Some of the outtakes during the bloopers are similar to Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc, Gaurdians of the Galaxy and Jonah: a VeggieTales Movie. * Some Music scores are used in this film: ** Star Wars ** Harry Potter movies ** Pokemon movies ** Disney/Pixar ''movies ** ''Inception ** Pacific Rim Uprising ** Marvel Cinematic Universe ** DC Extended Universe ** Olympus Has Fallen ** London Has Fallen ** The Land Before Time movies ** The Hobbit ** My Little Pony: The Movie ** Teen Titans Go! To the Movies ** The Simpsons Movie ** It ** Ready Player One ** The Lego Movie ** Godzilla (2014) ** Kong: Skull Island * This film also receives high reviews, unlike other traditionally-animated films of 20th Century Fox. * It is the second movie of 20th Century Fox Animation that will be accompanied by a short film, after Ice Age: Continental Drift. * There are some differences. ** Bobby was three years old in Bobbyland, but in Oregon, he is now four years old. ** Lord Reality is one of the most dangerous 20th Century Fox villains ever created ** Uncle Ted will come from Madagascar, Africa. ** Some of the scenes based on animated films or animated TV Shows will be in the film. ** The visual effects will make Bobby and Jackie look very realistic. ** Some characters like Captain Squash, Webbly, Lovely, The Generic Twins, Teddy Bear and Wonderful Woman will not appear in the movie, but a little bit for the cameo appearance as Captain Squash and Wonderful Woman on the posters. (except for Meeker and Snerd.) ** Lord Reality is one of the most darkest villains ever created in the 20th Century Fox Animation world. * This movie will act like My Little Pony: The Movie and Teen Titans Go! To The Movies in some parts of ways. * The BussinessVille Villagers are the only characters that have clones. In fact, there are over 5,000 Villagers as Lord Reality's minions. * This is the third 20th Century Fox Animation film to be based on an 90's animated TV show, after Bob's Burgers: The Movie (2020). * The character designs this film are similar to the character designs used in Home on the Range, The Princess & The Frog, Tarzan (1999), Hercules, Treasure Planet, The Lion King (1994) ''& ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit all of which were animated at Walt Disney Pictures and Touchstone Pictures. Gallery Posters * Teaser poster #1 * Teaser poster #2 (Meet the New Guys) : More posters coming soon! Screenshots : Coming soon Credits TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION '''presents / In association with FILM ROMAN A''' ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS / ALLSPARK ANIMATION '''Production "BOBBY'S WORLD: THE MOVIE" Original Songs by ALAN MENKEN and STEPHEN SCHWARTZ Original Score Composed by CHRISTOPHER LENNERTZ and ALAN MENKEN Executive Music Producer HANS ZIMMER / Edited by JOHN CARNOCHAN Associate Producer GINA SHAY / Executive Producer HOWIE MANDEL Story by GREG GRABIANSKI, ROBERT MITTENTHAL and CONRAD VERNON Screenplay by GREG GRABIANSKI, ROBERT MITTENTHAL, NICHOLAS STOLLER, GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY and JON VITTI Co-Produced by CRAIG SOST / Produced by CONRAD VERNON / Co-Directed by WALT DOHRN Directed by NICHOLAS STOLLER, GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY and CONARD VERNON''' Legal Logos * 20th Century Fox * Allspark Pictures :©2020 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved :Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Transcript : Main article: Bobby's World: The Movie/Transcript Trailer transcripts : Main article: Bobby's World: The Movie/Trailer Transcripts Credits : Main article: Bobby's World: The Movie/Credits Title sequence : Main article: Bobby's World: The Movie/Title Sequence Openings (In Cinemas) Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 AMC Theater Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Regal Cinemas Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Cinemark Theatres Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Carmike Cinemas Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Grupo Cine Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Movie Center Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Life Cinemas Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Harkins Theatres Opening to Bobby's World: The Movie 2020 Blackstone Valley 14: Cinema de Lux Logo Variants 20th Century Fox - The Logo Font, Searchlights, Sky, and the city is light green, The searchlights are bright blue, the font is slighty dark blue, the sky is normal turquesa with red clouds